Captured by the Rhino Guards
"Where are we going, guys?" asked Copper. "To hunt for some rhino guards, of course." Webby replied. "Hey, come on, you two!" Huey called, "we need to catch up with Tod!" "Right!" The two rushed up. The Lost Children and Copper followed Tod through the jungle searching for some rhino guards as they sang as they went through the waterfall. Tod, Copper, and The Lost Children: Following the leader The leader The leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go They leapt onto some stepping stones across a stream. Tod got to the other side first, Ed tripped and held onto another rock as Eddy, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Double D, and Webby walked across. Ed got up after that and followed them. Copper leapt on the last stepping stone and jumped to the side, unaware that it was a fish named Flounder he just stepped on. Tod, Copper, and The Lost Children: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee day Tee dum Tee dee It's part of the game we play Tee dum Tee dee The words are easy to say Just a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day Then Tod, Eddy, Ed, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Double D crossed one vine while Copper and Webby slid down another to catch up with them. After that, the children climbed over a log. Tod, Copper, and The Lost Children: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee dum We're one For all And all of us are for fun We march We run And follow the other one With a teedle ee do A teedle ee do tee dum As they walked, Tod didn't realize that his hat was taken by Mufasa, his wife Sarabi, and their son Young Simba. Mufasa grabbed Tod's hat and put it on so that he would look dashing. But Sarabi took Simba's hat, put a flower in it, and tried it on so that she would look gorgeous. Simba shook his head vigorously and put it on, only to find out that the hat was too big for him. Dissatisfied, Simba decided to put it back on Tod's head. And the fox cub didn't even realize it! They now walked through a large field of grass. Tod, Copper, and The Lost Children: Following the leader The leader The leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go Dale stood on a rock to see where they were going. It was an elephant named Dumboa rhinoceros named Commander Vachir he actually stood on, but he got down safely and went after them. Tod, Copper, and The Lost Children: We're out to fight the Greeks The Greeks The Greeks We're out to fight the Greeks Because he told us so As they walked through the now-clear forest, Tod lead the group past a sleeping bear named Yogi Bear. Tod poked Yogi's nose with the umbrella point. Yogi just woke up and was about to attack them. Then Copper walked past him with his stuffed dolphin over his shoulders. Yogi looked confused. Tod, Copper, and The Lost Children: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee day We march Along And these are words we say Tee dum Tee dee A teedle deedle dee day Oh, a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day Oh, a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day As they entered into the field, Tod stopped as Joanna the Goanna spotted them. "Greeks!" He called as the boys and ducklings went somewhere. Tod examined a rhinoceros's hoof prints in the sand with an picture of a triforce on it. "Aha! Pachyderm tracks." The Lost Children made a base of sand around themselves to attack the Greeks and the rhino guards. "Belongs to the Ancient Greek group. Quite savage, you know." Tod said. "Well, let's go get them!" Ed called. "Yeah, we'll get them!" Double D said. "Lady and gentlemen!" Tod called, "First we must plan our strategy." "So, what is a strategy?" asked Ed. "A plan of attack…" Tod said, as Eddy sniffed suspiciously at the hoof prints. Then, using his umbrella, Tod drew a circle around the footprint. "The initial phase is an encircling maneuver…" Meanwhile, Copper saw a crown on leaves on the ground and he just bent over to pick it up when an arrow came over his head. He picked it up and pretended to dance like a Greek prince. He then noticed something was wrong. A bush was following him. He tip-toed at first, but then the bush did the same. He ran and then turned to face him. The bush stopped by him. Copper looked under the bush to see two hooves that belonged to one of the rhino guards. He gasped and ran to warn Tod. But he and the Lost Children were in a huddle. "Tod! Greeks! Rhino guards!" Copper called. Whacking Ed on the back with his toy dolphin, he cried out, "Let me in!" Ed accidentally kicked him out and then he noticed that there was hundred of bushes surrounding them. "Now remember," Tod said, unaware of what was going on. "the Greek is cunning but not intelligent." Copper tried to warn them, but an arm wearing a pink glove and a sleeve that belonged to a light blue tunic in the same bush grabbed him into the bush. "Let me go!" Copper cried, as his toy dolphin fell to the ground. The arm grabbed the dolphin. "Therefore, we simply surround them and take them by surprise." Tod said, before another arm in a different bush grabbed him. Suddenly, a struggle ensued with the Lost Children trying to escape the bushes that were obviously the rhino guards in disguise! Double D frantically ran out of a tree, but is pulled in. Huey, Dewey, and Louie climbed up a tree, but one rhino guard chopped it down. Eddy ran around around the clearing, trying to evade another rhino guard, who was chasing after him. But the rhino guard grabbed him by the legs, flung him around, and he flew into the shrubbery to be captured with the others. Then we see three rhino guards dragging Ed, Eddy, and Double D by the arms by the arms, a second pair of rhino guards got Huey, Dewey, and Louie tied to a stick like animals that just had been hunted. A third pair of rhino guards came next with Webby tied on the second rhino guard's back. The last pair of rhino guards had got Tod, Copper, and Copper's toy dolphin captured by having ropes around their necks and leading them to Ancient Greece. Now we see Copper's stuffed toy dolphin tied to a small pillar, sitting on a bundle of twigs while Tod, Copper, Eddy, Ed, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Double D, and Webby tied to a larger pillar, sitting on a bunch of firewood with the rhino guards beating their drums. "I am frightfully sorry about what happened," Tod said. "Oh, that's alright, wildcat." Ed said. "It's not your fault." Webby agreed. "No, we do not mind." Eddy said. "It's OK." Double D said. Then a shadow fell over them. The rhino guards crossed their arms before moving aside to see a big, extremely muscular Ancient Greek god with a white beard and hair gray eyes, wearing a purple Greek tunic and gold Greek sandals. His name was Zeus, and he was the chief of the Ancient Greek tribe. "So, we meet again!" Zeus said. "Uh, hi, Zeus." Tod and the Lost Children said. "Hi!" Copper echoed. "For many days and for many nights, we have fought pale-faced Lost Children," Zeus said, as Tod, Copper, the Eds, and the ducklings stammered. "Sometimes, you win. Sometimes, we win." "Okay, Zeus. Uh, you win this time. Now turn us loose!" Ed said. "Turn us loose?" asked Tod, "You mean this is only a game?" "Sure." said Eddy, "When we win, we turn them loose." "When they win, they turn us loose." Huey said. "Turn us loose." Dewey and Louie repeated in unison. "This time, we're not turning you loose!" said Zeus angrily. "Huh?" asked the Lost Children. Eddy chuckled nervously. "Old man Zeus's a great spoofer!" "I'm not spoofing!" Zeus snapped, as he advanced towards them, "Where are you hiding Princess Megara?!" "Megara?" asked Ed. "You mean Meg?" Dewey asked. "We ain't got your own princess!" Eddy shouted. "I've certainly never seen her." Tod said. "Me neither." Ed said. "Honest, we don't." Louie said. "That's nothing but a heap big lie!" Zeus snarled, "If Meg is not back by sunset, we will sentence you to the giant salad bowl!" Category:Fan Fiction